Angel of my Eternal Nightmare
by Yori Nami
Summary: It has been over two years since Riku has last seen Sora. What happens when a group of people that he's never met is trying to help him find Sora? (I am horrible at summaries) PG13 just to keep it safe.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer- I, sadly, own none of this. If I did, I would be using the profits to make an inter-dimensional teleporter to be able to get to Riku.

Nami- Hey! This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic… I hope that you like it. However, if you don't like Kairi bashing, or yaoi, this fic is not for you. In fact, if you don't like Kairi bashing, than you are in no form a Kingdom Hearts fan. And that means you.

"word" Talking _Italics_ Thinking New Place

_How do I know this is not a dream? I mean… I'm back on Destiny Island and I thought the door closed on me…_

Riku was in his usual place since he came back. He practically lived there. On the island, it was commonly known as 'the secret cave', but Riku just called it home. He usually stayed by the old wooden door, just hoping that Sora might come through it. Since Riku couldn't open it, he hoped that it was able to open from the other side.

Riku leaned against the door, looking at the pictures that Sora and he had drawn as children. They were all so poorly drawn, but Riku didn't care. It was the only thing that reminded him of Sora, besides his guilty conscience.

_Why? Why didn't I go with him? Why did he not search for me? Why did I attack him…?_

These thoughts soared through Riku's mind, tears forming in his aqua eyes. Riku cleared them away, sighing.

_You always regret things once they happen. But you can't help but wonder… why did he look for Kairi first…?_

That's why Riku never told him. Never in a million years would Riku tell him. Rejection… pain… these were the things that Riku couldn't deal with. No, Riku had decided since he had these feelings to not tell Sora unless he had proof that Sora liked him. But, Riku had the opposite.

Sora had to like Kairi.

Nami- Aww… how sad. Well… this is an angst story… oh well. Please review!


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer- I, sadly, own none of this. If I did, I would be using the profits to make an inter-dimensional teleporter to be able to get to Riku.

"word" Talking _Italics_ Thinking New Place

Chapter One

Disclaimer- I, sadly, own none of this. If I did, I would be using the profits to make an inter-dimensional teleporter to be able to get to Riku.

"word" Talking _Italics_ Thinking New Place

How long had it been since Riku had started living here? Half a year… one year? Riku lost count. He stopped counting, as those things caused him pain. He started to become a recluse. He hadn't seen any of the others for a few months, except Kairi. Kairi seemed to take up an interest in talking to him lately.

And today seemed to be one of these days.

"Hey Riku!" Kairi's cheerful voice echoed from somewhere in the tunnel leading to Riku.

"Hello Kairi," Riku called out in a hollow sort of voice, as though something was missing.

"Why are you so sad?" Kairi asked as she finally came into view. Riku glared at her. She knew why he was sad.

"Why are you so cheerful? Sora's out there and we have no clue where he is!" Riku snapped.

"Well, why not? He might not be back, so we just have to forget about him and continue with our daily lives! Now get up and get out of this cave!" Kairi said with her hands on her hips.

"Why do you care?" Riku asked. She stole Sora. _His _Sora.

"Because you're my friend of course!" Kairi said and giggled.

_Oh no you aren't. If you hadn't moved from Hollow Bastion, Sora would have looked for me…_

"I like it in here," Riku said. It was kind of true. He only liked it here because it is the only place that Sora could come back. Other than that, he hated it here.

"Please Riku?" Kairi asked, pouting. "It's important!"

"Fine," Riku said glaring at Kairi. He stood up, remembering how it felt to stand. He barely got up anymore. Probably the only way that he survived was Kairi bringing him food, or sneaking out at night to get some fish, or a coconut.

Riku walked behind Kairi through the tunnel. It was sort of light in there, light enough to see. Riku finally saw a bright light, and he knew that he was getting close to the entrance.

Riku looked down at his clothes. They weren't that dirty. He had gathered a few supplies before he had started to live in the cave, and that included a pair of extra clothes. There were a few spots of dirt on his navy blue pants, but that was pretty much it.

Riku stepped out of the mouth of the cave, and got the surprise of a life time. It was a party. A party for him.

Riku's jaw dropped. _Why in the hell am I getting a party?_

He finally understood why once the crowd of his former friends shouted, "Happy 17th Birthday, Riku!"

_Wait… I'm 17? When the hell did this happen?_

"See? It is important! Not letting us know it was your birthday… silly!" Kairi said, grinning.

"I didn't know…" Riku muttered. No one seemed to hear.

_It's been that long since I got back from Kingdom Hearts and Hollow Bastion? How the hell did this happen?_

"Get over here and blow out your candle!" Kairi said, practically dragging him towards a table that had his cake and one or two small packages.

Riku licked the tip of his finger and touched the flame, making it sizzle. "There," Riku said, crossing his arms.

Kairi frowned. "You're no fun!"

"So? I don't think that I have to be fun," Riku said. Kairi frowned again and shoved a plate with the cake in his hands. "At least eat the cake," Kairi said.

Riku watched as he ate the cake and the others talked.

_I wish Sora was here…_

Riku finished as the others were talking and went over to Kairi.

"There. I'm done eating," Riku said. Kairi smiled. "Good! Now you can open your gifts!" Kairi said.

All that Riku got was a crowbar from Wakka, a flashlight from Tidus and Selphie, and a journal from Kairi.

It was finally nightfall, so they let Riku leave.

Riku walked through the cave, carrying his items. _Well, at least I could try to get the door open using the crowbar…_

Riku finally got back to his little area, and turned on the flashlight so he could see.

About an hour later, Riku became tired. The crowbar didn't make the door budge. _Well, at least I tried…_

Riku plopped himself on his sleeping bag against the wall, and looked at all of the pictures. They were all poorly drawn pictures, as Riku and Sora were only 5 and 6 when they drew them.

Riku was gazing at the pictures, when he heard footsteps in the cave. "Who's there?" Riku called out.

"It's me!" Called the oh-too-familiar voice of Kairi. _What is she here for?_

"Hello Kairi," Riku said monotonously.

Kairi appeared in the area that Riku was in. "Hey Riku," Kairi said with a huge grin on her face.

"Yes Kairi?" Riku asked. He knew that Kairi would not be out this late unless she wanted something. "What are you here for?"

"Just to talk," Kairi said. She walked over towards Riku and sat next to him.

"About what?" Riku asked, not really caring.

"Well… I wanted to tell you something," Kairi said.

"And what would that be?" Riku asked.

"Well… I… I'm in love with you."

Nami- Oooo, cliffhanger! How sad. Riku has been waiting for Sora over a year, only to find that the girl that Sora loved instead loved Riku. Oh well. I'll update soon!


	3. Chapter 2

Nami: Hello! This is chapter two of, Angel of my Eternal Nightmare. Riku just found out that Kairi likes him… oooo… let's watch…

Riku's eyes widened. "What did you say?" Riku asked, looking Kairi in the eye this time.

"I'm in love with you…" Kairi said in a small, crackly voice.

Riku felt a tinge of sorrow in his heart.

"I don't know how to tell you this… but I don't feel the same way…" Riku said.

"What?" Kairi said, tears forming in her eyes. "Who else could you like? Not Selphie."

"You're right. It's not Selphie. It's… Sora," Riku said, looking at Kairi.

That's when she became mad. "What the fuck do you mean you faggot?" Kairi shouted standing up.

"I. Like. Sora," Riku said, obviously unfazed by her outburst.

Kairi grabbed Riku's journal, and started to make her way out of the cave.

"What are you doing with my journal?" Riku asked, standing up and walking after her.

Kairi didn't answer.

"Alright, I'll rephrase. What the hell are you doing with my journal?" Riku asked, ticked off.

Kairi didn't answer until they got to the front of the cave, moonlight pouring in, occasionally covered by clouds. "I'm reading your stupid faggot notes. All along here it says 'Sora'," Kairi said, flipping through the pages. "Look here," Kairi started, "'Dear journal: I hope that Sora never finds out about my feelings for him'."

Riku snatched back his journal, smacking Kairi in the process. "Just because I don't love you doesn't mean that you can be a bitch to me!" Riku shouted at her.

Kairi started to answer, but he was too distracted by something else to hear her.

_It's… no… it is a meteor shower! I might be able to find Sora!_

Riku immediately ran back into the cave, leaving Kairi dumbfounded since she was ranting at him. Riku ran through the cave, until he got to his little area by the door.

Riku grabbed all of his items and threw them into a bag, except his sleeping bag which he paid no attention to. Riku picked up the bag, and threw it over his shoulder. "I might as well wait for the worlds to split…" Riku said aloud. He turned around, and looked at the pictures.

_I didn't notice that picture there…_

Riku saw a very well drawn picture. It had to have been drawn within the past three years. But Riku didn't care about the quality. What he saw made his gasp, and drop his bag.

It was a picture with Sora holding about half of a papaou fruit near his mouth. Only a few centimeters away, there was Riku holding the other half about to eat it. _Wait… that means… Sora **does **care about me…_

Something started to jab his lower leg. Riku looked down and there laid a beautiful keyblade. The handle was beautiful, it was shiny and black. There was a crown looking thing above the handle that was a royal blue. A keychain was hanging off of it, and it was half of a heart that was crimson. The entire blade was purple. Where the blade met the handle, bits of purple sheet metal fanned out in a messy array.

_It's beautiful._ But there was something engraved on the blade. _The hysteric sandstorm…_ Riku picked it up. He really didn't have time to admire it any more, as it seemed as though every bit of his body was numb, and things were going hazy, and things went black.

**Later…**

"Wake up," a feminine, yet dark voice said with little or no care. Riku couldn't open his eyes, but he felt a stick poke his leg every so often. "Wake up," the voice said again. "Wake up or I get to kill you."

"Iris! There you are!" another voice said. Riku heard a cheery, feminine voice this time. It had to have been a different person.

"I found this person. Can I kill it?" the first voice said. "Well, is it dead?" The second asked. Riku heard a sigh. "I don't know. I have been poking it for two hours," The first said again. Riku heard a soft, and kind sort of voice say, "Have you even checked for a pulse?"

Riku heard a mutter of the first voice. "Oh… I think he's in a coma! We should kill him to make sure that he doesn't suffer any more," The first voice said.

Riku finally decided to open his eyes.

"Oh. He's awake," said the second person. The girl had black hair with a yellow head band. That's all that Riku really paid attention to before he said, "Who are you three?" The person with the second voice said, "Oh. I'm Yuffie, that's Aerith, and that's Iris," Yuffie said.

"Nice to meet you," the person with the third voice said, or 'Aerith'. "Who are you?"

"I'm Riku," Riku said, sitting up. "Where the hell am I?"

"You're in Traverse Town," Aerith said, smiling. "Your world must have been destroyed."

"Oh…" Riku said, as he held his keyblade, just remembering about it. Apparently, the others noticed. "Should I go get Leon?" Yuffie asked Aerith, and Aerith nodded. Yuffie ran off.

"Who's Leon?" Riku asked Aerith. Aerith didn't hear him apparently. Iris was glaring at Riku, with a look of desperate need to kill.

"Why does that girl look like a cat? Is she in a play?" Riku asked. The girl that he was talking about was Iris. She had brownish blonde hair and fur, and she was a cat demon. She had on a purple jacket, and had on a shirt, that was partially fishnet with the rest of it had green vine looking things. She had on some torn brown pants, and some boots. Her tail was split into three parts, making it seem as though she had three tails.

Iris finally snapped. "Girl? Girl? I am not a girl, I am Iris, the strongest to ever hail from Wonderland, save my father," Iris growled.

"Sorry…" Riku muttered. Yuffie was back, but this time with a man that Riku guessed was Leon. Leon looked at him.

"Yep, it's Riku," the person said, as though it was nothing new.

"How do you know me?" Riku asked Leon.

"I'll explain on the way."

Nami- That was chapter two of Angel of my Eternal Nightmare. The worlds have split, and Riku has met with Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and a new girl. What is he in for now?


	4. Chapter 3

Nami- Welcome to chapter three of Angel of my Eternal Nightmare. Riku has just met Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and a new girl named Iris. I wonder what Riku is going to find out from them, or who else he might meet.

**Riku**

Riku sat on a green bed in a hotel. He was in the center of Traverse Town from what he knew. Aerith was sitting in a green chair, Iris was leaning against a wall, and Yuffie was sitting on the floor. Leon had gone to find 'the others'.

Riku looked around. _I wonder what they want me for…_

Riku felt really awkward because of the silence. No one was talking, and Iris was glaring at him.

"Uhh… what am I doing here?" Riku asked.

"Leon will tell you when he gets back," Aerith said, smiling. Riku nodded and silence consumed the room again.

After a few minutes, the door to the room opened, and there was Leon, and a few other people, of different sizes, and genders beside him.

One was a male with spiky blonde hair, with a huge sword against his back. There was a girl with boyishly cut bluish hair that was wearing a lavender skirt that was above her knees and an indigo jacket with black stripes on the sides of the arm, black boots going up to her knees and she had a quiver of arrows and a bow.

Then there were two short females. They couldn't have been older than 11. One's hair was very wavy and frizzy, and it was pink. She wore a jester's hat that was half pink and half white, but the two parts of the hat were pointed up. She wore a tunic style shirt. The front was half pink and half white, and on the white half the sleeves were pink, and on the pink half the sleeves were white. Her pants were baggy. Under the pink half of her shirt was a white half of the pants, and under the white half was the pink. Her left shoe was white, and her right shoe was pink, and they pointed up. The other had straight, blue hair, and her hat pointed down. Everything else was the same, except the pink parts were blue.

"Hello," Aerith said to the group. Leon walked in, and the others followed him. The two short girls sat down on a sofa, the older female sat down on an ottoman, and the male sat in an armchair, while Leon kept standing.

"Who are they?" Riku asked, referring to the people that just came into the room.

"That's Cloud," Leon said, pointing to the male, "that's Cheza, and the twins are Zorn and Thorn. The one in blue is Zorn, and the one in pink is Thorn," Leon said, pointing to each.

"Who's that?" The older female asked, pointing to Riku. "I'm getting to that," Leon said.

Leon stood in the middle of the room. "This is Riku. He is from Destiny Island, and he is the last piece that we need to find Sora."

**Kairi**

Kairi was leaning against a wall, half awake. "Where am I?" she asked herself.

"Hollow Bastion," a voice said.

Kairi looked up. It was a man, with silver hair and piercing orange eyes. "Who… who are you?" Kairi asked, slightly scared.

"Me? I am Ansem," the man said with a wicked smile creeping across his face.

"I'm Kairi," Kairi said, smiling a little.

"Do you know of a man named Riku?" Ansem asked, faking innocence.

"Yes…" Kairi said, in a soft, yet angry tone.

"Did he hurt you?" Ansem said, yet again faking innocence and sympathy.

"Yes," Kairi said, wiping away a few tears.

"Do you want to get revenge?" Ansem asked, as the same wicked face crept across his face.

"Yes," Kairi said, looking at him.

"Then follow me," Ansem said, holding his hand out towards her.

Kairi took it and followed him.

Nami- Sorry for the short chapter. Well, Riku has met the gang, and Kairi has met Ansem. What is going on inside of Ansem's head now?


	5. Chapter 4

Nami- Welcome back! In the last chapter you met the rest of the group, and you found Kairi. I'm sorry for the last chapter being so short. I've decided to stop posting the disclaimer, as you should have read it by now

**Riku**

Riku's jaw almost dropped. _I am what they need to find… wait… did they say Sora? Am I hearing correctly?_

"He's the one, huh?" Zorn said as though it was normal, everyday things.

"You guys are trying to find Sora?" Riku asked. "Why?"

Leon turned to him. "We need you, because you are the only one who could get to him. You are the only other one with a keyblade," Leon said.

Riku looked down at his keyblade. "You mean… I am the one needed to save him?" Riku asked skeptically.

Leon nodded. "He's in an area… he's been trapped by someone in one of the worlds. We need you to seal the worlds that we visit trying to find Sora. Otherwise, he could be killed."

_Killed? No… he can't be killed… _Riku was still unsure if he should trust them. _They could hurt me… or trick me like Ansem did…_

"So, will you accept?" Leon asked, as everyone else looked at him.

_I need to make sure that my Sora is safe… Who knows what would happen to him otherwise… I need to find him, to make sure that he is safe… Even if he doesn't like me the same way that I like him, at least I would know that he's safe._

Riku nodded. "When do we start?"

"Right now if you want," Leon said. He walked to the door. Everyone else grabbed a weapon of sorts before they left. Yuffie had some ninja stars, Aerith had a staff, Cloud had his sword, Leon had a gun blade, Cheza had a bow and arrows, Zorn and Thorn had flutes, and Iris had a pan-flute.

Riku grabbed his keyblade before walking out the door with the others.

He followed them throughout Traverse Town, until they got to some shop. There was a man in there with blonde hair.

"Cid, where's my gummi ship?" Leon said, sounding slightly ticked off about having to use the word 'gummi'.

"This way," Cid said, leading them to an area behind the shop. There were several gummi ships, and Riku couldn't tell the difference between any of them. Leon walked up to one, and opened it. He wasn't smiling, but everyone else was. It opened, and they walked in.

Riku followed, feeling kind of like the black sheep of the group.

_What are we doing in this… gummi ship I think it was called? Aren't we supposed to be finding Sora?_

He sat down, as Leon sat in the driver's area.

All that Riku really knew about the flight is that he never wanted to travel in a gummi ship again.

**Kairi**

Kairi followed Ansem walk through a town. She recognized this place as Hollow Bastion. She used to live here.

"I have a new place to hide out," Ansem said as he kept walking ahead of Kairi.

Kairi nodded, and stayed quiet.

They finally reached an old, run-down house.

"Is this the place?" Kairi asked Ansem as she looked at the house.

"Yes it is," Ansem replied in a cool tone.

Kairi was unsure if she should trust him, but Riku hurt her. "I'll stay with him until I can get revenge on Riku," Kairi thought.

Ansem opened the door of the old house, and led Kairi in. There were thousands of bug looking creatures around here. "These are heartless. They will help you," Ansem said. Kairi nodded.

"Keep following me," Ansem told Kairi as he walked up a rickety flight of stairs.

They got to a room, and Ansem opened it. There was an old bed there, and there was a folded pile of clothes there.

"You shall wear this," Ansem said. Kairi walked over to the clothes, and looked at them. There was a black long-sleeved shirt with the symbol of the heartless, and a crimson skirt that was about the length of the one that she was wearing. There were also some black tights and long black boots.

"Why do I need to wear these if I'm getting revenge on Riku?" Kairi asked.

"Because I said so," Ansem said, his tone getting fiercer. Kairi nodded, not wanting to make someone who would help her angry.

Ansem closed the door, allowing Kairi to change into the clothes.

"Do I really want to get revenge?" Kairi thought as she changed. "Do I really want to hurt Riku?"

After Kairi slipped on her boots, Ansem opened the door with two things in his hand. One was a sword that Kairi recognized as the one that Riku used before. There was also a whistle of sorts.

"This summons heartless at your command," Ansem said, smiling as he handed her the sword and whistle.

Kairi nodded, and took the sword and whistle.

"I have to show you something," Ansem said.

"Ok," Kairi said, smiling. A bluish portal appeared before them, and Ansem stepped through it. Kairi followed.

"Where are we?" Kairi asked.

"I can't tell you just yet," Ansem said, with a wicked grin on his face.

He started to walk off, and Kairi followed. Ansem entered some dark building, and as Kairi stepped in, she was astonished.

There was a translucent blue sphere surrounding someone. But, she wasn't surprised about the sphere. She was surprised about the person inside of it.

"Sora!" Kairi said, running up to the sphere.

Nami- GASP! We've found Sora! Why is he in that sphere? And where are Riku and the others going? Keep watch for the next chapter of Angel of my Eternal Nightmare!


	6. Chapter Five

Nami- Welcome back! In our last chapter, we found Sora! Where is he? Where are the others going? When will I stop questioning you with things that you might not know?

**Kairi**

Kairi rushed to the sphere that had Sora in it. Sora didn't seem to respond.

"What's wrong with him?" Kairi asked.

"He can't see or hear anyone," Ansem said smiling.

Kairi frowned, remembering that Riku liked Sora. "Sora is the one that took Riku away," Kairi thought.

"Why is he here though?" Kairi asked Ansem.

"He's here for bait. Riku will want to come if you have something that he wants," Ansem said, smiling. "Also, you can hurt him even more by him having the knowledge that you have Sora and not him."

Kairi smiled evilly at that thought.

"What do I do now?" Kairi asked.

"Come and I'll tell you," Ansem said with a wicked smile creeping across his face.

**Riku**

"We're in Wonderland," Leon said, as he stopped the ship. They all got up, and climbed out of the ship.

Riku staggered off of the gummi ship, not feeling so well. _I preferred traveling through portals before…_

The others were off of the ship, and they stopped. So did Riku. Wonderland was… worse than before. Way worse.

It was night time, and that's all that you could tell that was even partially the same. The moon was turned upside down. They were in a courtyard of sorts. Croquet flamingos were speared into the ground; card soldiers were impaled and left on sticks. The grass was green, stained red with who knows what. Riku stepped forward a little, and bent down. He found a broken pocket watch.

Iris smacked Riku, and took the watch. "Who did this…? Why?" Iris stuck the pocket watch in her pocket, and got on all fours before running off.

"Where is she going now?" Cloud asked. Leon shrugged. "She's probably upset. This was her home world anyways," Leon said, walking around.

What they saw as they walked appalled them even more. They found a cottage, and there was also Iris. She was sitting on a table that had red stains all over it. There was a singed green hat, a half tea cup, and all of the other tea cups were smashed. There was the body of a dead door mouse in a broken sugar bowl, and Iris was petting its head, cooing to it in some language.

Aerith walked up to Iris. "I'm so sorry," Aerith said. That's when Iris pounced at her. Leon shot his gun blade at Iris, and hit her ribs. Riku's eyes were wide open in shock. Iris yowled, and ran into the cottage, phasing through the door.

"What happened here?" Thorn asked, clinging to Zorn's arm, almost in tears. Zorn was on the verge of tears as well, but didn't show it as much. Cheza looked at the entire scene in sympathy, but she didn't cry. Yuffie didn't speak, and she was pale as a ghost. Aerith was passed out in Cloud's arms. Leon was cursing wildly.

"Should we go after her?" Riku asked.

"No. Let her calm down first. And let me finish cussing," Leon said.

**Iris**

Iris was in a dark area. There was only a pale white road, the rest was pitch black. She kept running on all fours, shouting a person's name in another language.

She got to an old house. She burst through the door, and past some stairs and down a hallway. She came to an area that looked like a living room.

"That was not part of our deal Ansem!" Iris shouted, pouncing on Ansem as he sat in an armchair.

"But it was never agreed to not be part," Ansem said, smiling.

"My father living was!" Iris shouted, tears of rage and sorrow forming in her eyes.

"He wouldn't let me achieve my goal dearie, so he had to be terminated," Ansem said.

Iris clawed Ansem's face while screeching in rage.

"You shouldn't have done that," Ansem said, glaring. He touched her shoulder, and she started to have this cold feeling. Iris started to convulse as her body's temperature plummeted. She was cursing in another language, and her tears started to freeze on her face. Her fur was starting to get frost over it. Ansem started to laugh. "I have had enough pleasure. Now go back and fulfill our deal," Ansem said as he left the room.

Iris gasped as her fur was defrosting. She stayed there, crying for a few minutes before getting up.

**Riku**

Leon finally stopped cursing, Aerith woke up, Yuffie got color back into her face, and the twins finally stopped crying.

"Where's your keyblade?" Cloud asked. Riku waved it at him. "Unlock that door with it," Cloud said, pointing at the door that Iris phased through about twenty minutes ago.

Riku walked over to it, and stuck the keyblade into the keyhole. He turned it and heard a light click, knowing that it was unlocked.

Riku opened the door and the others followed.

There was a black table in the middle of the room with wilted black roses in a vase, and a bottle of liquid with a small chest next to it. There was a bed that was split in half, and a shattered dresser. There was a small, blood red door with a black handle on it. Iris was in the corner, in fetal position, rocking back and forth with her ears flat on her head and her tail twitching, murmuring something that Riku couldn't hear.

Riku walked to the table as the others explored the room, looking at things. Cloud walked over to Iris, and started to comfort her.

Riku looked at the bottle. There was a tag on it that said 'Drink Me' and the small chest had a tag that said 'Open Me.'

Aerith walked over to Riku and looked at the bottle. "I wouldn't trust that, since we have no clue what's in it," Aerith said to Riku. Riku nodded, and walked to the door. He kneeled down and looked at the doorknob. Riku got shocked when eyes on the doorknob opened.

"Yes," said a droned, depressed voice coming from the keyhole. Riku saw a small purple speck under the left eye of the doorknob. Zorn walked over to the door, and looked at it. "Why is the doorknob talking?" Riku asked Zorn, hoping that she would know. Zorn shrugged.

Riku heard scuffling on the floor, and saw Iris crawl over to the doorknob. "What happened to dormouse? Why won't he move? And where is father?" Iris asked the doorknob as she clutched the cold, immobile body of the door mouse.

"The Cheshire Cat was killed by someone, and after that, things attacked. Everyone was killed," the doorknob said, looking at her. Riku scooted a bit out of the way incase Iris started to freak out. Iris's eyes were wide, and tears were forming in them.

"No! No! This didn't happen!" Iris said, crying. She set the door mouse on the table. She grabbed the vase, and threw it.

Cloud rushed to her. "Calm down Iris," Cloud said, attempting to pacify Iris. It didn't work.

"Father couldn't have been killed! No!" Iris shouted, tears pouring down her face.

Cloud dragged her to a window, and pointed at the moon. "He's gone. There's nothing that we can do about it," Cloud said. Iris screeched when she saw the upside-down moon. "He can't be there! No! When he's in the sky he's happy, not sad! He doesn't frown in the sky!" Iris shouted. The others were looking at her, feeling helpless.

Iris got back into fetal position, sobbing.

"Let's go," Leon said as the others walked out the door except Cloud. "I'll stay with her," Cloud said, sitting down, trying to talk to her.

Nami- Wow! I made this chapter longer than usual to make up for my last few chapters. Why was Iris talking to Ansem? What deal were they talking about? What actually happened to Wonderland? You'll find out in the next chapter of Angel of my Eternal Nightmare.

I want to get one thing straight: Cloud and Iris DO NOT like each other! They are just really good friends!


End file.
